The Mysterious Girl
by Quailpup1
Summary: Well it is about a girl who meets Trowa and of course the troulbles she gives him. I'm putting this up again because of the fact that i coulg not see how many people had read my story so i started over again and hopefully it wont say that i'm not a membe


Disclamier: I do not own Gundam Wing OR Trowa Barton. However I do own   
Qumara. Which means moon.(Like tha thing in the sky=)  
  
  
  
The Mysterious Girl  
  
"Qumara, Please come and eat right now."  
"Hold on. Just five more minutes mom"  
"OK, but that's all and after that if you don't come I'm going to  
take that computer away for a whole year."  
"That's fine," said Qumara popping in door, "you don't have to  
take it away from me."  
"Finally," her mother said with relief, "what exactly do you do on   
the Internet all day and night long, anyway?"  
"Ohh, just anything really. Some times I talk to my friends or look  
at a bunch of stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?" her mother asked with suspicion.  
"Just stuff. Like web sites, really nothing important," said Qumara.  
  
Later That Night  
  
"What's this?" Qumara asked. Her computer screen turned blue and   
was scrolling down the page at tremendous speed, but luckily she   
was able to read the fast print.  
Go to the plant # 38 and steal all information on file #3363.   
Then erase ALL information.  
"I wonder if I should do this. This is a confidential file.  
That means no one can open it except for the person who it is   
meant for. I must be destined to go on this trip, so I will.  
  
  
Even Later That Night  
"Their security system was easily cut off. I wonder why?" said Trowa.   
(Entering the computer room at Plant #38)  
"Who are you?" asked Trowa.  
"I can't tell you, but how did you get into my lock system on this   
room?" asked Qumara. "It was easily done. And may I say you did a   
wonderful job in the security area," Trowa said sarcastically.  
" Well thank you, but I have to go now. Toddles," said Qumara.  
While leaving through the door that Trowa had just entered from.  
"Hey, how did she do that?" He was now standing on the other side of  
the room where the girl had been standing just a few minutes ago. He   
had been tricked. Then he turned around and tried to find file #3363,   
but found it missing. In fact every thing on the computer was missing.  
A few minutes later Qumara felt something grabbing her from behind.  
"It's you again," said Qumara  
"Give me the disk," said Trowa.  
"Ohh, what are you talking about? Surly you can't be accusing little  
ol'me of stealing anything," said Qumara.  
"Fine then," said Trowa, and then he ran off.  
"Hey wait for meeeeee," said Qumara but before she could finish saying  
me she had been blown away because of an explosion had occurred   
and had caught her off guard.  
Trowa then looked down and saw Qumara at his feet.  
"So she can keep up with me after all," he said picking her up   
and putting her over his shoulder.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Qumara.  
"You're in the mountains," came a voice.  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
"Where is the disk?"  
"Ohh, you mean this one?"  
Qumara took out a CD disk.  
"Yes that is it. Now hand it to me."  
"No. I don't think so you have to let me go first."  
"I cant do that because you know to much and that means I have to.."  
"No you don't."  
"Yes I do because you weren't suppose to get that disk. It was meant for me but  
somehow you got the file sent to you too.  
"So, who says I'm going to keep it," once she got done saying that the bright   
green-eyed girl took the disk and broke it in to. Then Qumara ran to the door   
to try to escape but found to her dismay it was locked.  
"I knew you would try to escape."  
"Rats"  
"Now where is the real disk?"  
"It's over there. Can't you see it."  
"That's not the one. The computer at plant #38 only excepts floppy disks.  
Not CD disks."  
"So how do you know I have it. It could have dropped in the woods when   
you brought me here."  
"Not possible," said Trowa, "oh well, it will be OK because I have to   
go away for a few days anyway. You will be OK here right?"  
"Sure ill be all right," Qumara said with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Great now that he is gone I can do some exploring."  
While Qumara was looking through what little junk the guy had, and found  
well nothing except a trunk full of different types of military  
uniforms. With his name on them.  
"Since I found nothing to make my life easier here ill just have  
to escape the old fashion way."  
Qumara then pulled a bobby pin from her golden ground touching   
hair and began to pick the lock. With in no time she was on her way  
home. Or was she?  
  
Epilogue  
Trowa later comes back and finds a floppy disk, a hairpin and a note.  
Dear Trowa,  
Hope you know it was very easy to escape. (hehehe). I have  
gone to live on the rest of my life alone now. Hope you enjoy the rest of you life.  
(P.S. don't be so secretive.)   
Love Qumara,  
  
Trowa then goes over to his lap top a puts in the disk, and finds   
Got You   
Got you   
Got you   
  
Going all across the screen. He had been tricked again by the mysterious girl. 


End file.
